


The Most Beautiful Thing Is.....

by kitkatsandcreampuffs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsandcreampuffs/pseuds/kitkatsandcreampuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raven loves her work more then you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Thing Is.....

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble.

The night air was hot and muggy. Octavia lounges on a cool sheet of metal and gazes across the clearing. Raven is hard at work making can bombs to use against the grounders in the coming days. Octavia studies how Raven’s brow furrows in concentration and how her lip twitches as she measures out the volatile substances. Suddenly Raven stands up and hurls the can over the side of the wall. A loud explosion is heard.

“SHIT,” Raven yells as she drops back to her seat in frustration.

Standing from her nest on the metal, Octavia saunters toward Raven and plops in her lap, wrapping both arms around her neck. Placing a soft kiss on her jaw, Octavia murmurs,  
“Hey birdie, you seem a little tense. Why don’t we get out of here?”

Raven pauses for a moment and rests a hand on Octavia’s hips  
“Hmm… you know I would like that but these grounders won’t kill themselves,” she states bluntly. “You’re going to need to sit still. I’m mixing again.”

“Oh come ON birdie” - Octavia sighs - “You’re all work and no play.”

“Well I had to stop playing when those grounders nearly killed us. It’s dangerous here O.”  
Raven places a light kiss on her lips but Octavia grabs the back of her head to continue the embrace. 

“I know you are trying to protect me. Thank you.” she says.  
Silently they sit as Raven continues to mix more chemicals into the makeshift bomb shells. After a while, Raven speaks.

“Hey O” Raven says as she puts down her tools.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what’s absolutely beautiful?”

Octavia hopes Raven doesn’t see her blush in the firelight.  
“I don’t know is it m-” she starts.

“These containers of fuel I found under the ship. These bad boys are full to the brim!”

Octavia drops her arms from Raven’s neck and walks away.

“O... honey! Baby... sweetheart,” Raven calls as Octavia turns her back. “Aww babe does your offer still stand?”

Octavia turns and beckons her with a single finger before walking out the entrance and into the forest.

“I guess that’s a yes,” Raven mutters. Hurriedly untying her hair, she sheds he jacket and swiftly follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated!  
> Also come hang out on my tumblr kitkats-and-creampuffs for more octaven love, Au prompts, and head cannons.


End file.
